


The Last Array

by immaculategayvibes



Series: The Adventures of OCs No One Asked For [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, and also cliff, but she doesnt have a name yet, i just really wanted to share azin being happy, im using slow internet to post this, lexi is the pov character, shouldve named em sock lmao, so shes still new, theyre nonbinary, this is the same mission as the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaculategayvibes/pseuds/immaculategayvibes
Summary: Every fireteam has to start somewhere.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Adventures of OCs No One Asked For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981810





	The Last Array

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT THESE CHILDREN
> 
> this will do even worse than the other fics in this collection but for the 1 person who cares about my collection and ocs, here you go buddy. i love you.

I'm out of ammo. I'm not gonna make it, not with the Hive piling up before me. My eyes fall shut and I stumble back to the wall. The killer of an Archon, falling to a bunch of Hive. 

But the hit never comes.

Instead, when I open my eyes, the Thrall right before me falls to the ground with a knife in its neck. 

"Are you showing off again, Az?" comes a voice from a stack of Thrall.

A Hunter steps forward and pulls the knife from the thrall. "At least I'm not hidden under a pile of Thrall!" he calls back with a laugh as he hands me ammo. "C'mon kid," he tells me. "Time to fight." 

As he speaks, a Titan emerges from the pile of now dead Thrall, Hive remains on their fists. "You were saying?" they tell the Hunter. 

I don't say anything. I let them bicker. It's not like I know them, maybe the bickering makes them better fighters. Instead, I reload my rifle and continue killing Hive. The two Guardians follow me, watch my back, until they're all gone.

"I think we're clear!" Ghost calls out. "You need to see this!" 

The three of us approach the control station, my Ghost bouncing excitedly. 

"This array is controlled by the last Warmind - Rasputin. It's connecting to defense constructs all over the system. There could be something out there to help us survive the Darkness." 

The Titan crosses their arms. "This might be the best news I've heard since the City was built," they say, their grin audible in their voice. They're that old? 

"You weren't even around when the City was built," the Hunter responds.

The Titan gives a shrug, before leaning slightly on the Hunter. "Case in point." 

"Who are you?" Ghost finally asks, turning to the two.

The Hunter removes his helmet, revealing a grayish blue-skinned Awoken, his green eyes shining so bright they're impossible not to notice, his hair black at the top and silver at the bottom. Do Guardians dye their hair? "I'm Azin. That's Cliff. We were nearby. You're the kid who killed that Archon, aren't you?"

"I-... Yeah, that's me." 

The Titan whistles. "Impressive. Azin barely managed to kill a Hive Knight in his first year." 

Azin looks at Cliff with wide eyes. "How do you know that."

"Cayde told me," Cliff says nonchalantly, taking off their helmet. They're human, dark-skinned with a buzzcut. 

Azin just sighs. "Not even surprised anymore." 

"Maybe we should take this information to the Vanguard?" I cut in. "It could be useful." 

"At this point, anything's useful, kid." Azin pauses, looking me over. "Do you have a name?" 

"I never even thought about that... I don't think so?" 

"Ah, you'll get one eventually." Cliff smiles. "Let's go." 

They're gone in a split second. Are they that in tune with their Ghost? 

"Don't mind Cliff," Azin says. "They love dramatic exits." 

"You say that like your entrance wasn't dramatic," Ghost remarks. 

The Hunter just laughs. "See you at the Tower." 

And then we're alone. I look at Ghost. 

He looks back at me. "Odd pair," he just says. 

Couldn't have said it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> so you may be wondering "cody, you dumb gay bitch, is there any canon character that doesnt have an oc to kiss???" YES. ana, mara & devrim have canon gay lovers. i might make one for elsie but. not now. petra doesnt (altho i do have one who was meant to be), asher... sloane & holliday are together in this collection. shiro/mithrax anyone???? 
> 
> yes i have ace/aro characters. this is my collection of comfort fics so i decide who gets to fall in love and i have decided,, almost everyone. no im not trying to push any idea of romance > friendship here i love this fireteam's dynamic just as much as i love azin & cayde fuckin arouns. or lucien & idris being the shittiest of people but the best of frends as much as i love writing about them getting rai-


End file.
